It all started with one wish
by The Desert Squad
Summary: One wish. That's all it takes to change her life forever. Hope Clark - a girl who lost it all but gained a new start. How would she survive the chaos in her life now? AlxOC. Travel with Hope on her journey to retrieve what she lost. (This is a re-write of my first fanfiction on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not *sob sob* own either FMA or FMAB. I do, however, own my OC Hope.

Chapter 1: Meeting

- Hope, sweetie. Come out come out wherever you are

She shot up, frantically scanned the place. That voice. That sickeningly sweet voice, it brings anyone's guard down and as embarrassing as it seems, it once brought hers down as well.

- Honey, come out now. We don't have all day…

She crawled deeper into the alley, too tired of running away yet refused to give up and showed herself. Outside on the dark street, light emited from the street lamps mixed with the sugary sound of the woman's words as if arraging the epic scence for her death. That woman, she was beautiful, she was sweet, she was harmless and so was the Siren. That is until thier voices bring sailors to their demise, and pulling them down the pitch black embrace of the ocean. Hope's breath became more erractic as the footsteps got closer. The less the distance between her and the woman, the more her breath ceased to exist.

Helpless, that what she was feeling right now. She could not call out for help as she was afraid of being caught by that woman. It's 1 a.m. There could never be anyone around to help her anyway. She was alone and will die alone. Mom….She missed her mom. Hope bit her lower lips as memories of her mother surged through her veins.

- HOPE! Come out now! I know you're here! – The woman's voice boomed once more, violently cut Hope's train of thought in half.

Holding her necklace, she closed her eyes prepared for the worst. This was it. This was the last time she could see the world.

_No! _She heard voices in her head, echoed through her brain_ Don't give up. Wish for it. Wish for the impossible, pray for its miracle._

Fists clenched around the necklace, Hope muttered under her breath, begging for help. _Just this time, please…_ She begged silently _Take me away, far away, PLEASE!_

"I hear you wish…. You shall be granted what you want. That is if you can pay the price"

- You bitch! Stop right now you freak! – The woman screamed yet to Hope's ears she sounded like nothing but a beastly growl. Quite fitting if she might add.

Mouth hung open in terror, Hope watched desperately as the woman's figure was tossed up into the air and torn into shreds. Her scream yet again made itself known, rocking the serene in the neighborhood. Funny how things are. Hope was close to her last second of living and these people were all soundly asleep without a care in the world. Such cold creature, humans are. If it's none of your business, let it be even if it has something to do with the safety of a child. Hope smirked bitterly at the thought. That's right. Who would want to help her anyway?

After a brief moment of dazing up at the figure above her head, she realized how wrong she was. It was not the woman going high above, it was her sinking down below. She was falling? Was this it? Her new heaven? The one she wished for?

Hope closed her eyes, smiling for the first times in years. Finally, she could see her mother. Finally she could repent. Finally she could be where she belong.

White…

Mom was right. Heaven IS white.

"No child, this is no heaven, this is hell itself reincarnated"

The white surrounding her cleared off, giving her a better image of a human fiugre.

_A boy?_ She pondered

To her disapointment, she never got herself any answer as the darkness scooped her away instantly from the eyes of the young stranger.

- WHAT THE HELL!

_Who? _Hope thought to herself as she drifted further into nothingness and the voice tuned itself out from her hearing range.

"Hello there. I believe we've met?"

That voice.

What happened?

Hope tried to open her eyes but her effort was a no go.

- I know who you are. You've been haunting my dreams for a while now – She growled knowing that this was another dream. That her efforts had gone to waste – Ever since that day….you stalking brat.

"Yes. I do appologize but you are too interesting. Human, generally, is interesting"

- What do you want…Truth? – Hope said indifferently. She knew how this was going to play out. If she put up with it a bit more and this dream will end.

"You do well to remember my name. Or is it yours also? Afterall, I am you dear" – Truth said, giving Hope an eerie laugh. She could feel her spine go limp with each sound escaped from his teethful mouth – "Now then, as to what I want, it is simply a toll. This is not yet another dream of yours. You had your wish now I shall have my prize."

- My wish is not this. I wished for heaven. With my mother. This is not it – she clenched her fists. Realization hit her hard.

"No. Your wish was for someone to take you somewhere far from your…should I say… 'Master'? And I did what you ask. For your sins, only hell would suit you."

Hope frowned at the mention of the word "Master" but nonetheless snapped herself back to reality, well, at least as real as this whiteness could be. She snarled at Truth, now sitting in a position pretty much similar to a curious child:

- Ha! – She braked – You think you know hell? I lived in hell! And so did they! I will NOT interfere with his life, He had his happy ending and I will not be the one to ruin it. Take whatever you want from me, I'll give you more to not shove me into their lives.

"Now this is why I said you are interesting dearie. I shall take my prize, but you will not be satisfied. I WILL make you act no matter with what you use to resist. I do not appriciate people who won my game like that kid. I want him suffer. And you my dear are the ingredient I lack for his melancholy. With you in the picture, the story will rewrite itself"

- No! – Hope screamed; nails clutched onto the seemingly endless white floor. She dared not look behind her for she already knew what it was. That gross and cold feeling of getting everybit of your body out – NO! TRUTH! LET ME GO! – She took a firm grab on the stone surface, yelling at the faceless and now grinning evilly figure in front of her. Her vision blacken as the tiny hands wrapped themselves firmly around her face – TRUTH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS WRONG! TRUTH! Truth, you-

- bitch! – Hope shot up, regreting right away her action. Painfully held onto her left side, she watched in horror as the scences unfold in front of her eyes. Two golden eyes and a pair of read orbs stared at her shockingly.

- bitch!

Edward jumped as he heard the word. First he found the girl fell into the table right in the middle of his conversation with Colonel Bastard, now this. His day just kept getting weirder and weirder. He examined the girl cautiously; she seemed to be frightened as she awoke then out of nowhere she imidiately lied down and covered herself with blankets.

- Excuse me… - his little brother started but instantly jerked his hand back as the girl shot up once again.

Her eyes were sad and locked at him and Alphonse as she slowly moving her legs out of the window….

MOVING OUT OF THE WINDOW?!

- Wait- SHIT! - Edward cursed as he ran straight up to grab the girl but was in no way in time. He searched hectically for a dead body on the ground but to his relief, there was none. Need not to say that events like this sooner or later would make his quest for the Stone cut short as a result of several heart attacks.

Turning himself back to his brother who was now also looking as frightened as he was, Ed groaned:

- Let's go get her, Al. She might know something useful.

Nodding in agreement, Alphonse sprinted his way out the door in less than a second after his words.

_She might know something about the Stone_ He thought _The way she looked at us was not one of the norm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA/FMAB in any form, shape or size. I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: Running

- Alright! Where is she? – Edward growled. He doesn't have time for this. Finally, a clue about the Stone and this girl is delaying his quest for it.

- Brother, wait for me!

Ignoring Alphonse's beg, Ed sprinted his way towards the main gate of the hospital. The thought of giving up on the girl and focus on the more likely reliable source of information – the Colonel crossed his mind but he decided to stick with this chase. Something inside his bone tells him that this girl is an important part of his search also.

Ed rushed into the street of Central through the crowd, he could see the light green color that indicates his goal of the chase. Pushing himself though the wave of people, he reached out to grab the girl's shoulder only to be met with a shock and fighten look.

- WAIT! – He screamed as the girl once again left him behind the dust and vanished into the sea of civilians

Hope could hear him. His call echoed in her ears, begging her ti stop. No, she had to run. She couldn't except her presence in their lives. Pain excruciatingly shot through her body making her slowed down her pace. Closing her eyes she bent over her knees and swallowed the cool air of the city.

**"You are the ingridient I lack for his melancholy…"**

Hope's eyes opened immidiately as she felt a hand on her shoulder. _It's him_ She jumped, looking over her shaky shoulder _Damn it!_

Pushing his hand away, she was on her legs at once. _I need to hide_ She thought pondering over where would be a perfect hiding place. With the thought in head, Hope kept her pace until her eyes caught a messy alley.

That's right! This was what she needed. Those boxes would be the best hiding place since her size was no problem for the content of the boxes. Instantly agreed with herself she cut her run way abruptly as she aimed for the alley. Little did she know, the person she tried so hard to lose was nothing more than a breath a way from her.

_The alley?_ Ed thought _Now I know she was running away for sure. Was she afraid of the military? No, the last thing I'd wear is military clothes. Mine are more badass so there is no way she could possibly know I'm with the military. Then again, I'm pretty famous._

His back close to the wall, Edward watched in horror as the girl started to draw a transmutation circle on the ground. Not a normal one at that even.

_Human Transmutation? What the hell is she trying to do?_ He terrified _I gotta stop her!_

Ed moved forward but before he could do anything, a hand of metal was already in action.

_Alphonse…. _Ed breathed in relief

- Let me go! Let me go! Alphonse! – The girl yelled out, struggling for her escape.

_So she knows our , as expected from her to hear about me the hero of people _Ed thought as he approached the girl who is now kicking Alphonse's metal chest _Wait. She said Alphonse. How did she know that? Most people would mistaken him for me. This girl is fishy._

- Let me go, I am not transmutating anyone. Let me go, Al! – She screamed, desperation clear in her voice.

Edward walked slowly to the girl with his serious look. He was not trying to intimidate the girl. What he wants was just plain information. After what happened to her the other day, only questions had been in his head. Where did she come from? Why did she crash into the Bastard's office window like that? Was she chased?

- If your not trying to do Human Transmutation then why are you drawing the transmutation circle? – He asked coolly – What you were trying to do is illegal.

- Yeah right – the girl scoffed – Like you did? And look where you are now? No body and two lost limbs

Edward jerked at her word, and before he could think of anything her throat was in his good hand and his automail one was already pointing its blade at her. Unabled to defend herself from his whimsical attack, the unknown girl in let out a samll gasp before clutching his automail, scratching its alloy surface as if trying to catch the air that she now lacked.

- WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU KNOW? – He growled wildly feeling his bad memories surged throught his veins: Al'scream, mother, his leg, Truth. Everything.

- Brother, stop! – Alphonse screamed trying to cut between Ed and the girl – Brother, you'll kill her!

Ed jumped at the thought. He let go only to see a figure fell lifelessly to the ground. Luckily, he caught her in time. Noticing her chest moving up and down lightly, Ed let out a breath of relief . He had not done anything stupid. Holding the girl tightly in his arms, Ed scrambled his way out of the alley.

- I'm taking her to the hospital, Al – He looked at his brother over his shoulder – You call the Bastard and tell him to come at once.

Without even listening to Alphonse's reply, Ed kept on walking towards his designated destination. He needed answers from this girl. She knows more than the look of it.

She opened her eyes groggily wondering what the heck had happened.

_Right, the Elrics_ She thought, mentally slaped herself for letting herself be caught again _Imma never hide in the alley again._ She needed a plan, and fast. She slipped her mouth and now they would bombard her with one question after another.

- This better be worth it, Fullmetal – A low male voice filled her ears – I'm very busy at the moment.

- It's rare to see _you_ busy. When did you even _start_ doing work, Colonel Batard? – Ed asked; sarcasism repleted.

- Brother, be nice! – Alphonse stepped in the conversation.

Hope kept silence. This is not good. Maybe she should wait for them to go away then escape again. Running openly in front of the Elrics eyes was not the wisest idea of hers. She could blame the shock but mostly, it was still her who decided to take the run.

- We knew you are awake, you know? Why don't you sit up and we can talk? – Mustang asked solemnly.

_Shit_ She cursed inwardly and slowly sat up_ What the hell am I supposed to say?_

- Are you feeling ok? – Al moved his hand towards her direction but again jerked back when she looked at him.

His actions caused her heart to sink. She scared him. Great! Not really the kind of impression she want the little….ok correction big guy to have with her as in Al was like 2 feet taller than her. Smilling slightly, Hope nodded to answer Al's question mouthing a "Thank you". The boy loosen up instantly. Poor guy, he was so tense and it was her fault.

- Now since you have awoken, how 'bout we get to know each other a bit?

She averted her eyes towards the direction of the speaker. _Roy Mustang_

- Hello, sir….Roy Mustang – She spoke softly but her words were less than escaping his ears. Roy's eyes widen in shock and so did the brothers' – My name is Hope Clark and I-

She stopped hesitating whether she should tell them or not. If she said anything could alter the story drastically then again, her being in this world already did the trick. The wise thing to do would be staying away from the brothers and Mustang himself, but Truth undoubtly would do anything to make her regretted doing so. What should she do? Truth could have sent some of his "minions" to watch her. If she were to tell the guys then the least she could do is not letting Truth know about this. He could use this to his advantage. She needed an ally, Mustang is a wise man, he'll be good enough, and about the brothers, they should not know anything….yet.

- You what, miss Clark? – Roy urged impatiently.

- I…I just love Elicia! She is soooo cute you know? She is turning three this year. Don't you just love her, Roy. Quite a kid, no? – Hope squealed looking at Roy meaningful while mentally thanking Hughes's unexpected help from the day she watched the first serie.

As though understood what she meant, Roy nodded slightly before he went out of the room. A few minutes latter he came back and gave Hope a nod back.

- Are you certain? – She asked to make sure

- I am certain, miss Clark. What you say here will be between the four of us.

- Two, Colonel – She grunted – Just the two of us.

She'll let the Elrics know for sure. Just not now. Putting them in danger right now is not a astute act. Beside, she still didn't get a good gist of the situation yet. What if they use her information stupidly? It'll cause a commotion for sure, and the last thing she would want to do is make a scence.

- Pardon? – Roy asked skeptically

- The brothers go, Colonel. They are un-related to this matter.

- WHAT? – Edward yelled. _Oh, here we go again_ – _You_ might not know this but it's _me_ who brought you into this hospital.

- Yeah and it's also _you_ who got _me_ here the second time, _Edward_ – Hope growled.

Looking at Roy one more time, Hope silently begged him again for his help. The guy was taking his time to think way too long that Hope was near to expose his life-long dream to threaten him to do that. To her relief, Mustang nodded at her request:

- Fullmetal, Alphonse…Step out. I'll decide whether or not to let you know of this conversation's content.

Thought angrily protested, Ed stomped his way out of the room with Al giving her a last look. She could feel her stomach twist at the younger brother's look. The idea of hurting either one of them leave her speechless.

- Coast is clear, miss Clark. Please say what you want.

- Yes, Colonel – Nodding at the military man standing in front of her, she gestured him to sit down before speaking again – Being an alchemist yourself, I am sure you would probably understand what I am trying to say. I am not from here. I dwelled in another world, a different dimension….a world on the other side of the Gate.

**A/N: I'm very sorry I forgot to give you the instruction in the last chapter:**

- Normal talk-

"Truth's speech"

**Flash back**

_Thought_

R&R and no flame please! I really want to improve the story so thank you for reading it. I hope you have fun!


	3. Chapter 3

It was all too familiar: this silence. That is if she closed her eyes she could hear her heart beating like Thor was hammering Mjolnir down on her ears. Good grief Roy, way to make a person hold their breath. Now don't get her wrong, she was thrilled to meet the man, seeing him in flesh and everything, but having a burden of ruining the Elrics' lives just by _existing_ is too big of a threat to even consider fangirling around her favorite character. Yes, she looked up to Mustang, but right now, with him standing between her freedom and her one way ticket to alyssum, admiration won't do a good enough of a trick.

She knew she had done everything by telling him her last shred of info and it was his job to determine her fate. However, knowing that the knowledge she had given him could turn his opinion of her from a nutcase into a dangerous spy make Hope's stomach cringe. No no no, she would not show one of her love what is inside her digestion over such trivial matter….ok, make that matter only since by the look on this pyro colonel there is nothing trivial about what she said.

Mustang slightly tilted his head making is somewhat messy hair shuffle as he seemingly pondered over choosing the right word to say. Finally after a good 5 minutes of scrutinizing his verbal grammar and content, the Colonel broke the silence:

- Miss Clark.

- Yes, Colonel – Hope said calmly, or at least trying to sound like she did.

- After listening to what you said, I hold two possible opinions of you.

- Which are?

- One – he lifted his thumb indicating the number – you are telling the Truth and are of course a danger to-

- A DANGER?! – Hope barked at the idea. Pfft, she is no danger, it's not like she tried to run away like a wanted crimin- ok, screw that! She did, but even so, the guy just met her and the accident with the Elrics was just well…..an accident. She was having a bad dream. He can't blame her. It's self-defense!

Soon after her outburst, Hope realized Mustang was giving her "the look" and decided to shut up so he could continue.

- As I was saying – Roy cleared his throat – You for once can be considered a threat. However, there's still one more result. You, Miss Clark, are nut. And I would be so kind to provide you medical attention in order to let you return to your normal state.

She could feel her heart dropped with a loud "thud". That she could swear. He did _not_ believe her, not a word. But what could _she_ do? The only person who can confirm the validity of what she said is either of the two Elrics and it was a mission to her that she keeps what she knew hidden from them. Sucking in another breath as she noticed she had not been doing so, Hope closed her eyes; mentally forming a plan in her head. Her result: None. There was _nothing_ she could possibly do to get Mustang to trust her. She _needed_ him. He would be the one to protect the Elrics – a strong ally that he is.

- I understand that you don't trust me one bit, Roy...er sir – She corrected as his look fell on her - But you _need_ to know that everything I do, I do it for the sake of those brothers. Just like you. I want to protect people and I know _you_ do too, so this one time _please_ put faith in me. I am not crazy nor do I lie. What I said is the truth and I have evidence.

- And _what_ would this evidence based on, miss Clark? From what I've heard, you know quite a bit about the military and the possibility of you being a spy is quite high hence putting you in jail would be best course of action as of the moment.

She got nothing. Hope knew of Mustang's infamous skepticism but _this_ is beyond what she could imagine. He was too skeptical. Is this how all people in the military should be?

_Was it there before?_

_She thought it over a short while before decide to ignore the weird presence of the knife as she_ snatched it and quickly slashed her left wrist; her action accompanied by the shocked look of the man in front of her. _This is do or die_ She told herself. Why didn't think of this before? It was easier this way. If she dies here, she died happily looking at the man she prayed to become one day. Having him seen a girl die in front him is definitely _not_ a healthy thing but she was gonna die anyway if it wasn't for that wish she made. And if this guy was scared out of his wits by what she did and jumped to her rescue, that's a bonus. No matter what way this things lie out, it's a win-win situation. It scares her severely that she actually thinks more clearly when her life is at stake while most of the time she was said to be dense – a polite way of Ryan calling her retard. Ahh, Ryan. She missed him so.

Recognizing that she should not be wandering off into la la land and focus more on the bloody wrist of her, Hope held out her arm so that the blood would drip on the floor and not the white mattress. Yeah, she is a bit of an OCD. So what?

- You want base, Mustang? _This_ is it. My base is my guts. Look at me in the eye and tell me that I'm lying!

Mustang jerked forward probably in an effort to stop her but she could not waver, pointing the knife at him, she barked:

- _Tell_ me! Would I lie to you if my life is at risk? Look at my eye sir. Am I lying to you? – Hope grunted. She could feel buzzing in her ear. Her head was fuzzy, not much time left. If Mustang doesn't trust her, she is as good as dead. But she would not let him know that. Hope willed herself to look at his eyes, praying in the process.

- I trust you – He nodded in defeat – Just put the knife down and bandage the wound.

Finally, after what had been like decades, he said it. He trusted her.

- Good – Hope said weakly; her body went limp as she fell back on the pillows that were keeping her straight.

She could feel her body went cold and numb. She could hear voices but they sounded like Banshee's whisper. She could she people but they were just blurs of fact and fiction. They were calling her name. Funny, who would do such kind thing?

- Miss Clark? Miss Clark! Damn it! Fullmetal, are you out there? Get in here! - The blue blur said

- What is it, Bas- Shit! What did you do?!

Words came out from a stroke of red.

- I'll go get the doctor, Brother. You stop the bleeding!

_Bleeding?_

_Who?_

_Is it midnight?_

_Why is it so dark?_

**Hope…**

_Who's there?_

**Hope…**

_Who?_

**Where are you honey?**

_Mom?_

She opened her eyes yet there was nothing but darkness. Her mother's voice echoed through the pitch black space.

- Hope? There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

- Mom! Where are you? I can't see you? – She called out, not knowing which direction to turn to.

- I'm right here, sweetheart. Next to you!

She could feel a hand. _So soft_ She thought _So gentle_.

Hope turned to her side, and good mother of Earth it was her. It was mom.

- I miss you so much! – She choked glomping at her parent enjoying the warm chuckle from her long lost guardian.

- I miss you too, darling – Her mother's hand caressed Hope's hair. Occasionally, some strands got caught between her fingers but she doesn't mind. She could feel it – her mother's love.

…..Then it started to hurt

It would hurt so much.

The more the time went by, the more it hurts.

Hope tried to endure it, to will the pain away, but she can't. She struggled to get out of her mother's embrace to find the source of her misery. First thing she knew mom was clinging on to her body like leather cling on sweaty human skin.

- Stop, mom! You're hurting me! – Hope begged noticing that it was her mother who earlier gently stroking her hair now ripping it apart.

- Now, now dear. You hurt me too, you know – Her mother cooed.

She pulled away with full force, watching in terror as her mother's face started to metamorphose. Her voice twisted, mixed, ruined. Every part of her was turning into that woman.

- No – She muttered, hardly breathing.

- I did everything for you and you ran away, you ungrateful filth! – The woman screamed, moving closer towards Hope.

- No! Stay away! Stay away from me!

- Why now…I'm hurt. Let's go back together – The woman chirped condescendingly – After all, you're stuck with me. The only place for garbage like _you_ – Her hand reached out, looming over Hope's sight – is the dumpster!

- NO! – Hope growled wildly as the woman jumped at her.

She would not yield to her! Not ever.

Moving her hands out of the woman's grasp, Hope aimed for her throat.

- GO TO HELL! – She screamed – I will NOT go back! Ever!

- Stop! Snap out of it!

Hope felt someone shaking her body; their hands were cold, and hard, unlike that woman, their voice young and scared.

Slowly opening her eyelids, she horrifiedly realized whose throat was in her hands. She let go instantly and retreated back to her blankets as the person in front of her coughing for air.

- Are you ok, bother? – Alphonse kneeled down to check his sibling's condition

- Just dandy, Al – Ed cursed under his breath – The question is: Are _you_ ok? – He said, his finger pointed at Hope – I tried to save you _twice_ and next thing I know you squeezed your hands around my neck the second you came to.

- I'm sorry – She mumbled, all curled up under her fabric shield.

Great, she came here less than 24 hour and already trying to kill the protagonist of this epic adventure. Maybe Truth was right, she will be the source of their pain. No! You do not think like that, Hope Clark! You're gonna help these boys and that's final she secretly scold herself while hiding under the blanket.

Hope closed her eyes trying to tune out the bothers' attempt to start a conversation (in Ed's case: interrogation more likely) but the sound of the door opened caught her attention.

_Mustang_

_Good Lord, such good timing_.

- Let me talk to her Fullmetal, you are dismissed

Pyro colonel said coolly earning a death glare from his _little_ subordinate

- WHAT? First, she tried to kill herself; now, she tried to kill me and you expect me to just walk away like that?

- Leave, Fullmetal. That is an order – Mustang lowered his voice down to the "you know who the boss is" tone.

- Fine! – Ed huffed as he slammed the door open – But this isn't over, Colonel Bastard!

- Keep saying that and we just might see each other in court, Fullmetal – The Colonel grumbled.

His feet's stomp repeated themselves loudly across the hallway, fusing with the mumbling of how the Colonel is such a liar when he said he got work and instead he is here flirting with the nurses.

Hope could not help but smile at the guy's attitude. He was so innocent, so unaware if the challenges that were to come.

- Sorry you have to hear that, Miss Clark – Mustang sighed at the rant that could still be heard from afar.

- Please, call me Hope – She gestured her hand for the military man to sit down.

- I came to tell you that in the far future, you are banned from doing such a thing, Hope – he jerked his head towards her wrist – What you did could be easily misinterpreted as threatening an officer and you could be court-martialed for it.

- With all due respect, sir-

- Call me Roy – He interrupted. Alright, something was odd. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the hero of Ishval, the egoistic-miniskirt-loving colonel was asking her to call him by his name without the big bad "Mustang" along with it? This is Roy Mustang we're talking about. He is too narcissistic to let strange people especially one with most likely a death wish and assault on his subordinate address him casually.

Then it hit her. Jesus, alchemy freak!

- Equivalent Exchange, huh? – She continued as his eyes slightly widen at her statement - I was desperate, Roy. That will never happen again.

Giving Hope a smirk, Roy stood up and opened the door:

- Very well. Goodnight then, Hope – He smiled friendlily – I expect you'll be escorted to my office 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. We should have a talk there. I would really like to know more about you.

- Is that a date I hear? Well, sorry to break it to you , Colonel but your flirting ain't gonna work on me….However, for what it's worth, goodnight….and thank you.

Hope lied herself down with a victorious grin as she heard chuckles behind the closing door.

She did it.

She got him - the first and most reliable ally: Roy Mustang.


End file.
